Finngee X
"No matter how much you do, BUT YOU WILL SUCK AT IT!!!" ―'Finngee X' before fighting Sigma Cupcrake Finngee X is a Fakegee who was created by Finngee. During the Creation, Finngee thinks it will take 30 years for him to finish the creation. However, the difference between Finngee X, and Finngee is that Finngee X is taller than Finngee, while Finngee is weaker than Finngee X and Finngee X resembles Finn's current Form while Finngee resembles Finn's previous form. His Wife appears to be a FakeYokogee named Caskettgee. However, he fights with Sigma Cupcrake (A Weeshi Cupcrake with Sigma's body) a lot. He later took the job as a Video Game Critic and retired after 7 reviews he made. How ever, he kicked Sigma Cupcrake all the way to his base. He once met Spleegeeg in school, which Spleegeeg attempted to kill him but Finngee X shoots a ropedart around Spleegeeg to restrain him and throws him into the principal office in order to get Spleegeeg expelled, causing him to be graduated for no reason along with Caskettgee. He later started an army to attack Spleegeegia called The Army of Finngee X Enemies He met most of the Enemies during his journey. # Spleegeeg: He attempted to slaughtered the entire school, causing Finngee X to shoot a rope dart around him to restrain him from killing Students. Now that Finngee X became an adult, he criticized his video game called Spleegeeg vs the world. # Sigma Cupcrake: They fought with each other over Caskettgee, causing Caskettgee to choose Finngee X over Sigma (because Humans are much better than Dinosaurs for a woman to choose). # Weegima: Because he hates Robot Supremacists. Life as a Video Game Critic During his life as a Video Game Critic, he criticized and praised some games before he retired. There are the list of games he criticized and praised. * Spleegeeg vs the world: I can't believe that people liked that game even though the graphics are poor, and the sound quality is terrible! 1/10 * The Binding of Weegee: Great job on the game! 10/10 * Sigma Cupcrake the Game: Nice try making this pathetic game Sigma... -1/10 * Pac-Owli (video game): Are you seriously kidding me?!? 1/10 * Shupa Wrane Brudas and Sistas: Yeah right, i'm laughing at your horrible work. 0/10 * Minecreegee: This game is so fun that we could even play as ourselves! 9000/10 Powers You know Finngee X had the same powers as Finngee, but his powers are powerful than Finngee's powers. * FinnxYoko Badge: Finngee X can shoot the badges at the enemies, and uses the badge as a melee weapon * Ropedarts: Finngee X uses those to bring enemies down, and act like spiderman * Finn Powers: He can perform the Finn blast, Finn Punch, Finn beam, Finn slam, and Finn force field. It can burn and electricify enemies when it was touched. * Awakening Powers: Same with Finn Powers but the difference is that it allows him to fly and it shoots energy instead of electricity fire. * Power Absorbing: He uses it to absorb only the Weegeericks powers like X did. Trivia * He might appear in the Future series SwiftVisionX will make after he finished Epic Universe episode 150. * There are rumors that he was created by Weegima to attack the gee-kind, but it was actually false since Finngee X is half organic, half robotic and he hates Weegeericks. * He was a student of Lalleo School, which he graduated after Spleegeeg was expelled. Finngee X.png|Concept Design Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Cyborgs Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Critics Category:Kawaii